meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Alright so here's what's currently going on in Absol's side of Meependale:
Recently I kinda sorta fell down in to the Marvel hole. I've always been a fan of the movies but not like a crazy obsessed fan like i am of other things. Anyway so it started off with Guardians of the Galaxy and I eventually decided to make a board for it on my Pinterest. Cool right OK I think nothing of it, I'm a fan, it's cool. It's not a main fandom but it's a fandom i'm in right? The next thing that happens is because I'm pinning Guardians stuff, Pinterest suggests other Marvel heroes. Yanno the Avengers. That bunch. This is the point where things begin to go very wrong. The more I pin Marvel stuff the more stuff shows up on my feed. So i keep pinning it. The new Thor movie is on the horizion so Pinterest is mainly showing stuff for that. OK cool. So I'm pinning this stuff and it's all cool it's fine. And then I see the new movie. (I don't know how to spell it and i'm too lazy to go look it up) And oh my gosh it was brilliant. I could have done with rewatching the first two Thor films beforehand BUT WHATEVER. Right. Now... I've never really had many soft spots for Marvel characters. The only one I class as a fave is Rocket Raccoon... this... was about to change. After spending time looking through Pinterest i was aware of the large fandom Loki had. (Y'all can probably guess where this is going now)...... I already hate admiting this so i really don't wanna say it but we're all friends here right???? You're not gonna judge me for my new fave right?????? Right?????????? ....... Because Tumblr is already like "Nah we ain't doing this Loki shit again". I started to pin more Thor and Loki as brothers shit. And then the stuff just became Loki. And now Pinterest keeps showing me Loki stuff and I'm just. "Stop feeding this you idiot please cut it off we can't afford another fave we have too many already ckskcskdkq" So I'm A: Already pretty embarrassed by this. 2: Tumblr is no help in the situation. C: I feel alone on this and just want to talk to someone about this but no one will listen. 4: Loki used to have a huge fandom and now it is dead which adds to the loneliness. E: I told myself not to do this and tried to avoid it but here we fuckin are. And i'm annoyed and embarrassed and overall just meh. BUT HERE IS THE GOOD NEWS: NEW BASTILLE SONG TODAY AND NEW VIDEO IT'S A SINGLE AND THE VIDEO HAS MY BOY DAN IN IT AND IT'S GONNA BE AMAZING AND I'M SO EXCITED AND I'M HOPING THIS FACT WILL TAKE MY MIND OFF OF THE CURRENT MESS THAT IS MY SECONDARY FANDOMS. YEEEEE. Absol's rambled enough this is super long I congratulate you if you read to this point. Category:Loki Is Taking Over